Tadaima
by Pyret
Summary: Well this idea has bothered me for a while and I needed to desperately write it down.  Harry/Cloud Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, he's a bit tense and his eyes looked at us like we're going to attack him" Molly Wesley said and looked at her adopted son.

"His eyes pierced right through me, but he wasn't rude just carful." Ginny tells them and shivered a bit remembering Cloud's light blue piercing eyes.

Harry sighs a bit, but he couldn't blame Cloud, his lover was at a new place Harry would be scared to death if he suddenly find himself in a new world.

"Let's just give him a few days to loosen up, a new place or more like a new world, new faces, it's a lot to take in so let him settle down."

"Well he took it rather well, consider the circumstances." Arthur said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well he's not use to all the magic yet, that's going all around him, and you should have seen his face when I told him he was pregnant." Harry chuckled.

Chuckles were heard around the kitchen table.

"I can imagine his reaction."

"Yea something like, he screamed, guys can't get pregnant yada, yada." Gorge said with a smirk.

"Yeah something like that..." Harry chuckled, remembering his poor lover when he found out that certain males could get pregnant.

"Well he took the news better this time…"

Everyone looked at him with goggle eyes and Harry almost laughed at that when he saw everyone's reactions."

"Yes, he's pregnant, but just two weeks along."

"Already knowing that he's two weeks along, that's rather early." Molly told him with a frown.

"Well, for two days ago he started with his day throwing up in the bathroom, first I thought it was an upset stomach, but before we fall asleep I did a simple pregnancy spell to get it confirm." Harry said. Remembering how he had laid with his head on Cloud's stomach listening to the life inside, not that he would hear much but there was a life growing inside there and soon he would be able to hear it.

"Well then congratulation is in order."

"Congrat the one who's pregnant." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well we give him one at breakfast, Harry dear" Molly mother coddle him and patted his shoulder.

Harry smiled at everyone feeling a relief at being home, he missed this he had missed his little family. He stands up and with a good night to his family he headed upstairs to one of the spare rooms he shared with his lover and daughter.

Harry opened the door quietly and step inside the cozy room, but what made it cozy was the big twin size bed where his lover laid sleeping with his daughter sprawled over him. He chuckled and decided to take a shower and night routines before joining his sleeping family.

Turning on the shower, letting the hot water soak his tiring body, letting the stream wash away the stress. He was back he was home, back in the wizard world, back to a familiar place. His visit in Midgar had turned out better then he intended, and that so many years had seemed too flown away and so much had happened. When he landed in Midgar he would never had dreamed of what he had now, maybe that stupid portal hadn't been so bad. He ended up in a world of chaos well unluckily his nick name was "Trubble".

A towel wrapped around his waist he step inside the bedroom, five years , five years he had spent in Cloud's world that was the last on his thoughts as he met a drowsy lover that was sitting up in the bed rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked as he took a seat beside his blond lover.

"No, or I don't know." Cloud chuckled noticing that the weight on his chest was gone and looked to his side seeing Naomi sleeping on the other side of the bed curled around a pillow.

"Well seems like we only have the right side to our self, so move will you." Harry chuckled poking his stoic lover in the side of his ribs making Cloud jump a bit and he had enough and pulled his lover down beside him a yelp erupts from Harry's lips as he clung to his lover but soon cuddle closer to the warmth.

"Okay, Okay, I see your point." Harry chuckled as he pressed a kiss on Cloud's under jaw as his boyfriend yawn tiredly.

"Tired?" Harry mumbles as he nuzzled down his cheek in Cloud's neck and his fingers starts to caress Cloud's stomach lazy.

Cloud snorts.

"A bit, but we should fallow our daughters example and go to sleep and see what the morning brings." He mumble's tired as he closed his eyes leaning his head on Harry's head smelling the newly fresh hair. Harry cuddle closer to Cloud's warm body, his leg curled around Cloud's right leg his hand still rested on the pregnant stomach. He made a single health checking spell to see if the baby was fine and healthy. He snickered imagine the baby kicking around behind Cloud's taut muscles, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the jaw as he closed his eyes and fallowed Cloud into the dream world with his hand still lingered on Cloud's stomach.

All you could hear was three softly breathing from the occupants on the bed, but four heartbeats, beat and one lay dormant.

* * *

><p>AN

Well this idea has bothered me for a while and I needed to desperately write it down.

Hope it's doesn't sound too bad… If you want me to continue this please R&R and tell me what you think.

I have plot bunny's enough to continue this, in that case tell me what you want to see in this HP/FFVII crossover.

Pyret


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts

The last boxes was but down on the floor, bunked up with clothes, Harry's owl caged in and Molly gave them a smile as she looked at the very odd couple.

The very, very odd couple but it was Harry's boyfriend none other than less, so she accepted the blondnett into the family.

"Well, be careful and Harry our doors will always be welcome for you and for Cloud and your beautiful daughter." She gave a warm motherly smile as she look at the family.

"Well see you mate!" Ron smiled as Harry gave a nod and hugged Hermione and Molly gave a teasing sob as she pulled her adopted son into a hug and the glare from Cloud told her to not step into his personal space as he was busy balance Naomi on his side as she glanced around her with drowsy eyes and decided that her father's shoulder made a perfect pillow.

"Well on with you and your little family…" Molly shooed away them.

Harry chuckled knowing they needed to leave; after all he was assign to become Hogwarts next defense against Dark Art Teacher. McGonagall had written him one page letter, begging him to take the position. She with her iron fist had sacked the other defense teacher. She wanted Harry in that position, the children needed someone like Harry and after teaching a number on student in Dumbledore's re army she knew he was fit for that assignment.

Harry smiled as his boyfriend, that had adapted very well after three weeks he wasn't as tense as before, and motor freak as he was had helped Arthur with his flying car and soften up around the Wesley family and they had come to respect the silent observing warrior called Cloud.

Cloud gave a warm smile back as he bowed, giving his deeps regards, he had fallen in love with the Wesley family and snorted at the memories when Molly tried to stuff down food, saying he needed to keep his health and build fat and yadda, yadda more on the key factors of being pregnant, until Harry remind her that they had a daughter.

Molly had just pouted, but still continue attempt to feed the Gaia warrior.

Harry holds the port key out an old book and Cloud hesitate a little as he touched the book and a pull behind his navel as it pulled him along and Harry managed somehow to study him as he saw his dear boyfriend spin out of his axis as the world slowly returned to normal in those eyes, and Cloud felt the world stop spinning and Harry snickered.

"Oh shut up…" Cloud loosen his iron grip on his daughter and his rolling stomach calm down and he finally noticed the big castle in front of his sight.

"Welcome to my first home, and will be I hope for more years to come." Harry pressed a kiss at Cloud's cheek.

"Hogwarts's school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Cloud smiled as he sneaked an arm around Harry's waist and leaned his head on the right shoulder looking at the scenario in front of him, it was beautiful and the sun had started to rise above the mountains casting the school in yellow gold.

"It's beautiful…" Cloud says as his daughter wanted down and Cloud let her towards the ground as she runs away.

Harry chuckles.

"Shut up, she's like you, running off on adventures."

"The whole castle itself is one big adventure…"

Cloud snorts.

"I'm not running after her, if she gets lost."

Harry smirked as he begins to walk towards his home, his home with his little family to start a new life and having Cloud by his side meant more than anything, he entwines their fingers as they walk slowly towards the gates and keeping an eye on their loveable daughter that seemed to love exploring the plain.

And Cloud seemed to love the word magic as their trunk's slowly floated behind them.

The gate open before the newly arrived family and Harry felt a soft tingle in his body, it felt like the caste welcomed him home and it made him warm inside, the gate closed softly behind them and they left their trunks in the small hall as they began to journey across the corridor and Naomi clasp her small fist in Cloud's pants peeking forth of wonder as some of the paintings moved.

Harry cares her soft black hair.

"Don't worry they're not ghosts, in fact they were real people once." He whispers softly.

"So they are ghosts?" She asks quietly.

"Not really, just a person trapped within the painting, restored like a memory, tough ghost exist but they float around in the school and I am certain you'll see them." Harry told her.

Naomi widen her eyes as she shutter a bit.

"Too early for ghost stories tough…" Cloud chuckled.

"Oh I think I have a few of them, which will make Peeves pee in his pants." Harry laughed.

"Idiot." Cloud whispers as he hits Harry on the shoulder as a smile broke out on his lips.

"I love you too…" Harry said softly.

Naomi pouted at her parents' dorkness, and decided that staying out of sight from those ghosts was a better plan.

"Neko."

The password was correct and the staircase begin to move and Cloud decided that his daughter was safer on his hips once more and settle her upon his waist as they took step for step and eventually faced a dark brown door. Harry raised his fist to knock and soon he heard the gentle, but stern voice of enter. Harry opens the door and met very familiar eyes, of his old professor that stopped writing on a piece of parchment and stood up in a rush and almost runs down towards him and gave him a motherly hug.

"Oh god Harry…"

"Not god tough, but Harry is just fine." He chuckles as he gives his old teacher a brief hug before she steps away.

"God, never thought I would see you again, less alive." McGonagall said, she sounded relived.

"I am a nut case to break…" Harry chuckles.

"Don't joke around, and you seem fine, healthy and everything."

"Thank you, but please can we move to why I'm here?" Harry felt a bit flatter, but he looked behind him seeing a sqimmering daughter and he assumed a hungry boyfriend, they hadn't eat breakfast which Molly had nagged at them all morning before they set off to the school.

"Ah, assuming you're here you want to take the position?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, you wanted me, well pretty much begged really professor what made you beg so much, what happen with the old stern McGonagall that I know?"

"I'm old Harry. I want to know that the future of Hogwarts lies in potential hands of teachers."

Harry gave her a soft smile, understanding what she meant.

Even the old has to step down letting the youth take over, but that was not for today.

"Welcome to Hogwarts once again Harry, oh and a house elf will lead you to your new dorm and your luggage has arrived their already and I hope you will be comfy, it's good to have you on board." McGonagall shooed them away as Cloud made a bow of gratitude.

"We can take your story over a cup of coffee I want to know who those two are Mr. Potter." She smiled before Harry had a change to escape.

Harry chuckled as he gave a nod.

"Be prepared for a long confusion story, Headmistress." He bowed simply as he let the door close after them, letting the Headmistress returning to her work which seemed to be in a hurry.

That story would be long and confused Harry mused, for Five years he had been gone and in those five years simply a lot had happen. One of them was that Cloud wanted to stay where his heart lay and fallowed Harry, even if Harry knew that Cloud missed his home, of course who wouldn't, his friends, the children. Harry had got to know them and he fell in love with the worries of Midgar and most of all he had fallen in love with none other than Cloud Strife, his strength and the silent warrior could be a softie inside if you just reached out for it, which Harry had and found Cloud's true self, the lonely wolf wasn't howling so lonely anymore after a family. He just needed to howl and a family was there beside him. Harry wrapped a secured arm around Cloud's waist, letting his palm linger on the back as he felt like protective father and a house elf plop out, blinking its eyes up at the three persons.

"Mr. Potter, fallow me." The house elf said and Cloud scrowl down at the house elf making it turn around shuddering as he led them down the corridor, heading towards the moving staircases.

Five floors up and turning left in a corridor. They found themselves in front of a portrait of a young Japanese man.

The house elf bowed as it disappeared with a snap of his finger.

"I heard that three travelers would turn up, you may choose your own password and you may enter, my name is Yamashita and I'll be your guardian."

Harry smiled as he gave a friendly nod as he looked at Cloud.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"Faith…" Cloud said as the portrait bowed and open.

Harry smiled, liking the password as the three family members walked inside their dormant.

They stepped inside a small living room, which held the color of purple and black, a fire was burning in the fire place and two black couches with a living room table in front and purple rug covered the whole floor, bookcases stands on the side as well a small study and a chess piece was laid out. Their trunks had found its way and Harry smiled.

"Well, let us settle down."

Naomi made her adventure inside her room as Cloud and Harry decided that putting their clothes away in the wardrobe was a good start and their daughter came running into their room and jumping up on their bed.

"There's a ghost in my room…" She pouted.

Harry chuckles as she joins his daughter on the bed.

"What did the ghost do?"

"It disappeared through the wall…"

"So basically it isn't in your room…"

"But, it was there…"

Cloud shook his head as he lay down beside his daughter on the other side.

"Don't think we need to brag about ghost stories any longer I'm afraid."

Harry chuckles.

"Guess not."

Naomi pouted.

"You're mean…" as she lets Cloud pull her into his arms, pressing a soft kiss on her head.

"Stay here. I am gonna grab some breakfast I saw in the living room, let's eat here…" Harry kissed Cloud gently before he left.

"So ghost does really exist…" Naomi shivers.

Cloud smirked as he made himself more comfortable in the bed against the headboard with his daughter resting in his lap.

Sighing, he missed his home, but he loved his boyfriend more than anything and didn't doubt their love for once second.

He chuckle as he remembers how he had fallen in love with none other Harry Potter, the outsider in their world, and now he was the outsider in theirs, so fair game he guessed. But he slowly adapted Earth wasn't so unlike his world to begin with, tough the people was different and then the whole wizard hidden world thing and he would take his time exploring all new things, even if his dear boyfriend had explained a great deal of it, but he wanted to explore the rest of his own.

It was Harry's strong will, and the word never give up he had fallen in love with when he stood at their side of defeating Sephiroth and his slaves.

It was Harry's gentleness and determination that helped Cloud to set his eyes on the task to defeat Kadaj the avatar of Sephiroth. His inner strength to survive and make pace in Midgar once again, and Harry had press his lips upon Cloud in the water confession his love of him, well more or less.

Cloud knew that Harry had fallen in love with him along the way, his little task when he had let Harry sneaked inside his room during the night and cuddled along his body, with the hidden love in his voice that he had nightmares and couldn't sleep. Cloud had no heart on kicking him of his bed and had just simply wrapped his arm around the wizard knowing he loved him, and Cloud knew he began little by little falling over a certain wizard.

He returns from his wandering thoughts when Harry returned with a breakfast tray.


End file.
